better woman
by yaoi-fanfatic-XP
Summary: zach finds out a startleing truth about his family and uses it to his advantage over abbey doyle/zach rated for safety


the better "woman"

zack saturday stood in his kitchen mummbling under his breath as the sounds of videogames came in from the other room.  
he could faintly hear voices form the living room. "HA TAKE THAT""oh my GOD IM IN LOVE!!" zack wanted to be SICK! he couldnt bleive how doyle had only been dating her 2 MONTHS and was already ALL OVER HER!  
For a quick second zack wondered if they had sex. NO! you cant think that way, have some faith. zack poked his head into the livingroom just in time to see doyle jump for joy having beat abby. zack couldnt help but blush as that rare beautiful smile spread across his handsome face. he quickly ducked back into the kitchen and started to tear up a little. He was SICK! this was his UNCLE he was talking about! as he was in the middle of his pity party drew saturday poped her snow toped head into the kitchen and saw her son who was so obviously in pain and on the brink of falling apart. She walked up to him and embraced him "still upset abbey got doyle before you did?' drew couldnt help the light chuckle in her voice.  
"I DONT GIVE A DAMN THE DOYLE GOT AB-wait what?" zack pulled back from the embrace to look up at his mother in confusion. she just smirked "you think i dont know my own son?" zacks face lit up in embaressment "ummm uh i uh mom i uh oh god mom i can ex-"  
drew held up her hand. "zack, you dont have to explain....you see....its not as sick as you think." zack looked up at his mother with confusion. "HU?" drew smirked and crossed her arms. "you see....doyle isnt my birth brother". zack looked at his mother in shock.  
"wha-wha-wh WHAT!!" drew couldnt help but laugh at her sons face "he was adopted into the family" zack looked at his mother with a dumbfounded look and couldnt help the very unintelegent "HUWAH!" that left his mouth. drew smirked (she seemed to be doing that alot lately)  
"you see after my parents had me they couldnt have anymore children cus well....they were just too old, but they WANTED another one and they heard an infant had been recently abandoned so BAM! they picked him up and raised him prety much pretending that he was never adopted.  
we didnt want to tell him for fear it might upset him" zack couldnt help but stre "p.s he wasnt "legaly" adopted so he doesnt even have legal realtion to me so....have fun" she left with a wink and a chuckle as her son put the peices together and as the seconds passed he felt his face get brighter and brighter as each moment of realization passed. "oh my .......YES!!!!" zack did a little victory jump into the quickly ran over to the oven to prepare soemthign that would show doyle just how much better he was than abbey.

doyle looked up from the game and sniffed the air. something smelt DELISCIOUS!! he looked over at the doorway to the kitchen and actualyl felt the need to awwww. standing there in an apron and a little bandana on his head with flour smuged on his face and a tray of VERY apealing chocolate chip cookies was none other than the very reason he was dating abby,his nephew, zack saturday. he inwardly groaned at the sight. he was dating abbey to STOP these just plain WRONG thoughts aobut his nephew yet here he was...the PICTURE of just plain fucking cute!  
zack smiled and walked over"here you go doyle,abbey" he offered up the tray of took one and bit down. he couldnt help the mmmmmmmm that left his mouth. THEY WERE DELISIOUS!! he couldnt belive it! "wow zack these are amazing!" said abbey with her slight accent that should have been cute to doyle but all he could focus on was his FUCKING ADOREABLE nephew! "thank you abbey consider it a sweet appetiser im making lunch!" zack said with a proud smile. "what are you making mini man?" zack smiled "well im making steak with mashed potatoes with the skin in them roasted veggies with roasted potatoe slices wrapped in bacon and a big ear of corn" doyle had to just gawk...as was abbey"you know how to cook all that?!" zack just smiled a sweet smile "of course! i LOVE to cook! i can make SO manny things but i mainly like making meat and stuff like that OH but i LOVE making desert!" doyle inwardly groaned. COULD THIS KID GET MORE PERFECT...he did. zack set down the tray and walked over to the tv and turned on a football game and ran to the kitchen real quick and grabbed a beer and set it on the table in front of the couch and smiled "here you go,  
watch some football while you wait" doyle nearly fainted. THE KID WAS FUCKING PERFECT!

while doyle was salavating at the mouth abbey was suspious so she walked into the kitchen as zack was prepareing the steak "zack..what are you up to?"  
zack just turned to her leaned against the counter with his arms crossed and a smirk. "lets just say..ABBEY" he said her name as though it was poison on his lips.  
"that ive recently come into some ....information that has inspired me to nock you off your throne and claim my king" abbey was agahst, but then she understood, "so its a contest of who is the better woman than" zack just smirked and walked over to the fridge. "joke all you want that just shows me your scared....and i LOVE it" he walked out into the living room clutching a beer and offering it to doyle. abbey could faintly hear doyle comment on how he has JUST been thinking he wanted another beer.  
it made her sick! but she knew......this would be a fight to the end, and only one could win. she walked into the living room and cuddled her man she loked at zack with a glare that said 'game on' he just replied with a smirk of 'bring it bitch!' 


End file.
